catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
US Tour 5 Troika
The most recent US Touring production was staged by the non-Equity Troika Productions and ran from 2001 - 2012. The tour set a grueling pace, often stopping only one night in a location, and performing two, sometimes three shows per night. Production Specifics As a production descended from Broadway, it resembled that show more than the London/Video look favoured by European productions. The production ran without the "Pekes and Pollicles" number, and a reduced cast of 20 - for the majority of the run Coricopat and Tantomile were not included. The costumes used for the run were made by Troika's in-house costume department, and have a distinctive pale, bright look to the designs. Credits Cats-Eye LLC. presents: Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Orchestrations by Andrew Lloyd Webber and David Cullen. Lighting Design by David Hersey. Lighting Adapted by Rick Belzer. Set and Costumes Designed by John Napier. Scenic Design Reproduced by Raymond Huessy. Casting by Dave Clemmons Musical Supervisor Kristen Blodgette. Sound by Mark Norfolk , Gaston Briski. Musical Director Jonathan W Gorst. Original Associate Director and Choreographer Gillian Lynne Original Director Trevor Nunn Directed and Choreographed for the Tour by Richard Stafford. 2012 Tour Dates http://www.catsthemusical.com/cats-us-tour-announces-new-dates/ 2001 Cast North Shore Musical Theatre - July 2003 - Several roles reprised. 2005-2006 25th Anniversary National Tour Cast * Old Deuteronomy - Philip Peterson 2007-2008 25th Anniversary National Tour Cast October 14 - June 29 * Alonzo - Will Sweet * Asparagus - Christopher E. Sidoli * Bombalurina - Bethany Moore * Bustopher Jones - Christopher E. Sidoli * Cassandra - Julie Nelson * Demeter - Kendal Hartse/Meghan Starr * Genghis - Andrew Parker Greenwood * Griddlebone - Anissa Hartline/Kendall Kelly * Grizabella - Tricia Tanguy * Growltiger - Christopher E. Sidoli * Jellylorum - Anissa Hartline/Kendall Kelly * Jennyanydots - Cara Michelle Fish * Mistoffelees - Chris Mackenthun * Mungojerrie - Andrew Parker Greenwood * Munkustrap - Justin Huebener * Rum Tum Tugger - Zander Meisner * Rumpleteazer - Kristy Cavanaugh * Swing - Andrew Hodge, Nathan Morgan * Tumblebrutus - Andy Mills 2008-2009 National Tour Cast * Alonzo - Tripp Fountain * Bombalurina - Cara Cooley * Cassandra - Stephanie L. Campbell * Demeter - Jennifer Knox/Kristen Martin * Grizabella - Anastasia Lange * Gus - Ryan William Bailey * Jennyanydots - Jillian Schiralli * Mungojerrie - Jonathan Burke * Munkustrap - David Raimo * Old Deuteronomy - Philip Peterson * Pouncival - Andy Mills * Rumpleteazer - Erica Cenci * Sillabub - Aubrey Elson * Skimbleshanks - Hardy Weaver * Swing - Ian Campayno, Lynn Craig, KC Fredericks, Shanna Heverly, Antoine Smith, Troy Woodcroft * Victoria - Sarah Bumgarner 2009-2010 National Tour Cast October 13 - August 8 * Alonzo - Trenard L. Mobley * Asparagus - Ryan William Bailey * Bombalurina - Cara Cooley * Bustopher Jones - Ryan William Bailey * Cassandra - Stephanie L. Campbell * Demeter - Lisa Kuhnen * Genghis - Brian Bailey * Griddlebone - Lindsay O'Neil * Grizabella - Anastasia Lange * Growltiger - Ryan William Bailey * Jellylorum - Lindsay O'Neil * Jennyanydots - Jennifer Bennett * Macavity - Drew Roelofs * Mistoffelees - Chris Mackenthun/Chaz Wolcott * Mungojerrie - Brian Bailey * Munkustrap - Tug Watson * Old Deuteronomy - Philip Peterson/Joseph London * Plato - Drew Roelofs * Pouncival - Michael J. Rios * Rum Tum Tugger - Adam Steiner * Rumpleteazer - Kristen Quartarone * Sillabub - Aubrey Elson * Skimbleshanks - John Jacob Lee * Tumblebrutus - Jason Wise * Victoria - Sarah Bumgarner Swings: Erin Chupinsky, Jennifer Cohen, Daniel Dawson, Aubrey Elson, Michael Fatica, Felix Hess, Lucy Horton, Eva Kosmowski, Brad Landers, Allison Little, Nathan Morgan, Michael J. Rios. 2010-2011 National Tour Cast November 5 - June 19 * Alonzo - Edward Lawrence * Bombalurina - Ashley Chasteen * Bustopher Jones - Bronson Norris Murphy * Cassandra - Laura Elizabeth Henning * Demeter - Madison Mitchell * Genghis - Will Porter * Griddlebone - Laura Cable * Grizabella - Kathryn Holtkamp * Growltiger - Bronson Norris Murphy * Gus - Bronson Norris Murphy * Jellylorum - Laura Cable * Jennyanydots - Erica Leigh Hanson * Macavity - J. Morgan White * Mistoffelees - Chris Mackenthun/Chaz Wolcott * Mungojerrie - Will Porter * Munkustrap - Zachary Hess * Old Deuteronomy - Jeremy Brauner * Plato - J. Morgan White * Pouncival - Nick Hendricks * Rum Tum Tugger - Matthew J. Taylor * Rumpleteazer - Kristen Quartarone * Sillabub - Heidi Giberson * Skimbleshanks - Louie Napoleon * Swing - Melissa Grohowski, Larry A. Lozier, Jr., Nathan Morgan, Matthew Glover, Allison Little, Trevor Sones, Ashley Travis, Tory Trowbridge, Kevin Zak * Tumblebrutus - Jason Wise * Victoria - Jordan Dunlap 2011-2012 National Tour Cast December 8 - June 17 * Alonzo - Jamie Joseph * Asparagus - Christopher E. Sidoli * Bombalurina - Ashley Chasteen * Bustopher Jones - Christopher E. Sidoli * Cassandra - Candace Lyn Luther * Coricopat/Swing - Craig Donnelly, Larry A. Lozier, Jr., Lucas Thompson * Demeter - Madison Mitchell * Genghis - Daniel Switzer * Griddlebone - Elizabeth Ruff * Grizabella - Melissa Grohowski * Growltiger - Christopher E. Sidoli * Jellylorum - Elizabeth Ruff * Jennyanydots - Erica Leigh Hanson * Macavity - Clinton James Sherwood * Mistoffelees - Chaz Wolcott * Mungojerrie - Daniel Switzer * Munkustrap - Daniel J. Self * Old Deuteronomy - Nathan Morgan * Plato - Clinton James Sherwood * Pouncival - Robert Burke * Rum Tum Tugger - Chris Stevens * Rumpleteazer - Hillary Porter * Sillabub - Molly Emerson * Skimbleshanks - Louie Napoleon * Swing - Felipe Barbosa Bombonato, Katharine Heaton * Tantomile/Swing - Rachel Boone, Blayne Gregg-Miller, Amanda LaMotte, Kristen Quartarone * Victoria - Jordan Dunlap Gallery US Tour - Old Deuteronomy & Grizabella.jpg US Tour - Munkustrap.jpg US Tour - Mungojerrie & Rumpleteazer 02.jpg US Tour - Mungojerrie & Rumpleteazer.jpg US Tour - Growltiger & Griddlebone.jpg US Tour - Grizabella.jpg US Tour - Cast 03.jpg US Tour - Cast 02.jpg US Tour - Cast 01.jpg Chaz Wolcott as Mistoffelees.jpg US Tour Cats Cast.jpg US Tour Mistoffelees & Old Deuteronomy.jpeg US Tour Cats 10.jpg US Tour Mistoffelees & Victoria.jpg Erica Hansen as Jennyanydots.jpg US Tour 11.jpg Bronson Norris Murphy as Growltiger & Lynn Craig as Griddlebone.jpg Demeter (Jenna Nicole Schoen) Jellylorum (Lily Emilia Smith) Bombalurina (Ashley Chasteen).JPG Grizabella (Anastasia Lange).jpg Anastasia Lange as Grizabella.jpg 2008-2009 US Cats Tour.jpg Grizabella (Jennifer Bennett).jpg Jennyanydots (Jennifer Bennett).jpg Jennifer Bennett as Jennyanydots.jpg Jennifer Bennett as Grizabella.jpg Category:Productions Category:Stub